joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
McDonalds (Fast Food Chain)
Summary McDonalds is a famous Fast-Food Chain, which is mostly famous for their Burgers and Fries and their association with the company where no other company can "Taste the Feeling", Coca-Cola as they have worked together for over decades. No other company can get the feeling "I'm Lovin It" than Mcdonalds is. Whether you like McDonalds or not because of many theories exposing its secrets where they hide from public, atleast its far better than Burger King or Wendys . Powers and Stats Tier: Memetic Name: McDonalds Origin: Des Planis Illinois, '''founded by '''Raymond Albert "Ray" Kroc Gender: '''Irrelevant for this, we don't need this '''Age: 63 years Old | '''Founded on '''April-15th, 1955 Classification: Restaurant Chain Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Emotion Manipulation '(Smilier to its Great-Parther Coke "Taste the Feeling", is the same as McDonald's ("I'm Lovin It"), '''Advertisement Manipulation, Reality Warping '(McDonalds is often used in the Internet and in Social Media manipulating the Reality of that), 'Sound Manipulation '(At the end of every McDonalds ads for almost twenty years, we hear "I Lovin' It" at the end of every McDonalds Advertisements) 'Cringe Manipulation '(Via the McDonalds vs Wendy's on Twitter Roast) 'Teleportation '(There are more than a 120 restaurants across all present World Day), 'Mind Manipulation '(Almost instantly, Kids Mind's would get corrupted in the Advertisements of McDonalds and completely focused to it for that Fucking-Fat-Cancer-Self), 'Immortality '(Type 8, Ronald McDonald will never lose its fame and its physiology God-Like form as long as McDonalds doesn't grow out of Business), 'Attack Potency: Memetic '(It is superior to Burger King, comparable to the roasts of Wendy's on Twitter which they traded Beef, back to back on a Non-Stop competition roast on Twitter, it is a Major Ally to Coca-Cola and a great Enemy to the Pepsi-Man who makes to Advertise their Thirsty-Mouth Watering Drinks to Godmode Trends, even Gordon Ramsay gives a rent of his money just for their products who is a Great Roaster and a Offender to make somebody Butthurt and gives Shit-Ass Ratings on other Restaurants) 'Speed: Omnipresent '(It exists across all of the United States of America and across the Sphere from Argentina to Russia, where Tronald Dump approved it on his Country, its advertises across the Worlds of their Great-Food-Chain and their infamous Burgers and Fries) '''Lifting Strength: Memetic Striking Strength: Memetic Durability: Memetic '''(Took insulted beef from Wendy's Twitter Roast, easily prevented the Roasts of Gordon Ramsay, took hits from Pepsi) '''Stamina: High, '''possibly Limitless (There are over 300,000 workers where their hands are Tied of the Great-God-Like Food-Chain McDonalds and is superior to the physiology of Pepsi, it is open 24 Hours a Day) '''Range: Memetic Standard Equipment: Mc-Donalds Intelligence: High '''(It was able to open a Successful Business printed all over the World, it was smart enough to be approved by Tronald Dump) '''Weaknesses: Chills Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: [https://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Flan-chan_(Composite) Flan-chan (Composite)]' '(U.N Owen was able to drive Ronald McDonald into his Insanity, but just a planck point to the brink of Death) Category:Characters Category:WIP